


Delirium

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Week Works [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M, Sick Fic, caring gladio, delirious iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis is very sick. Gladio is very concerned. Some delirious ramblings might prove actually helpful to Ignis once some lucidity returns to him.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sick fic
> 
> I chose Ignis, because I'm never sure if I love confident Iggy or this little unsure of himself kinda self-recriminating Ignis more. They both have their merits to write, anyways.

‘Fuck sakes, Iggy,’ Ignis distantly heard the sound of Gladio’s stern reprimand from somewhere across the room. It was only after a moment that he realised his eyes were closed and that he may have actually dozed off for a moment there. He opened them, the light from his desk lamp assailing his eyes as he blinked furiously, trying to bring his office into focus.

His eyes finally adjusted and fell on Gladio, who had apparently been standing in the doorway when the reprimand came out of his mouth, but had since moved into the room to come and stand beside Ignis’ chair, leaning against the sturdy wood desk to look down at him, concern eating its way through every single one of his features. Ignis drew in a shaky breath, the fuzz clouding around the edges of his brain, likely from fever, doing nothing to quell the realisation that Gladio could somehow manage to be the most attractive being in the universe no matter what expression he had on his face.

‘Eos to Iggy,’ Gladio reached out to push Ignis’ hair out of the way so he could feel his temperature through his forehead. ‘Astrals. You’re _burning_ up. What the fuck are you doing here? You’re sick, you need to be home, resting.’

‘The world continues to turn, whether I have a cold or no,’ Ignis managed finally, tearing his eyes away from Gladio’s to return to the paperwork he had been working on before he had completely spaced out.

‘Dude, I don’t think you just have a cold,’ Gladio’s hand was still resting so cruelly on his forehead, Ignis so very aware of every minute millimetre of Gladio’s skin touching his. In brief moments of previous platonic contact (because what other kind was he hoping for really – there was no way Gladio would ever be interested in him in any other way that friendship), Ignis had already memorised the way Gladio’s fingers felt, but updated his mental notes to include a new callous that was forming on the tip of Gladio’s forefinger. He noted how cool they felt against his head, and figured Gladio probably had a point about his temperature.

‘So what, you think I have a plague?’ Ignis rolled his eyes, hoping a bit of levity might get Gladio off his case so he could get back to finishing the veritable mountain of work he had left to do.

‘Fuck, maybe,’ Gladio chuckled, moving his hand up to brush the hair out of Ignis’ face. ‘You’ve been sick for what, two weeks? The fever’s not going away and you still sound like even breathing’s too hard for you. You’re all red too. We should get you home.’

Ignis thought his flush might have less to do with the fever and much more to do with Gladio’s close proximity. The feel of his hand still resting in his hair was not helping the situation in the slightest either. Ignis sucked in a deep breath, steadying himself, before looking up at his best friend with a slight shake of the head, not for a moment wanting to dislodge the hand still caressing his hair with so much care. ‘I _can’t_ , Gladio. I have so much to do. I can’t afford to be sick.’

‘Iggy, don’t you understand that shit’s only going to get worse if you don’t get some rest and help your body fight this shit off?’ Gladio heaved an exasperated sigh. ‘I’m gonna be completely honest with you dude, you look like complete shit. I’m worried about you.’

Ignis smiled. ‘The sentiment is appreciated, Gladio but –’ he broke off, mind and vision both going blank for a moment as he woozily lurched forward, completely light-headed.  

‘That’s it, I’m taking you to a doctor,’ Gladio reached down to pull Ignis to his feet, wrapping a strong arm around his waist to support him on unsteady legs. ‘And don’t you dare utter a damn word of protest either. If I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there kicking and screaming I godsdamn will.’

Ignis was beginning to think that Gladio just might have a point about his needing to see a doctor. Gladio could say what he wanted about how bad he _looked_ , but Ignis was reasonably certain it was not even half as bad as he felt at the moment. He nodded. ‘Alright.’

Ignis was honestly grateful for Gladio’s insistence as they neared the Crownsguard doctor’s office. He was even more grateful for the support of Gladio’s arm around him as his legs threatened to give out from under him with each step forward. The fact that he was now able to completely memorise the way Gladio’s arm felt around him was a mere happy side-effect.

The doctor took one look at Ignis when Gladio knocked on his door and ushered them inside. Ignis wondered if he shouldn’t be a little bit worried at that fact.

‘Ignis, have you been overexerting yourself while sick?’ he asked after examining Ignis and allowing Gladio back into the room.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen him stop doing that, sick or no,’ Gladio grumbled. ‘But is he going to be ok?’

‘I can’t say I’m pleased about how badly you’ve allowed this to progress, Ignis,’ the doctor shook his head, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a prescription pad. ‘I’m glad you’ve come in. You have a rather aggressive lung infection. From what I hear, there’s a great deal of pulmonary swelling, and your temperature is far higher than I would deem safe, especially for the sustained period you’re reporting. I’m going to prescribe you with some antibiotics, along with a few other anti-inflammatory and regulative curatives. However, I do need to stress a few things. First and foremost, you need to _rest_. Stress and exposure to other germs would be beyond harmful at this point. I _will_ be reporting this to the Marshal, as well as to his Majesty. You are not to be working until you’ve recovered. And lastly, you need to know that this combination of medications is not without side effects. I dislike having to prescribe them all in tandem, but I fear not doing so would be far more detrimental to your health. The most common side effects include delirium, night terrors, sleepwalking, and mild narcolepsy. They should not persist for very long, particularly after the more immediate curatives take effect and you move on to only antibiotics. However, I would prefer if you had someone with you for the first few days to ensure your continued safety.’

‘That won’t be a problem,’ Gladio said immediately. ‘I’ll stay with him for as long as I need to. I’ll talk to Cor right now.’

‘I would much prefer you get Ignis home and resting,’ he doctor shook his head. ‘I can discuss your absence with the Marshal as well, Gladiolus, don’t worry.’

‘Great, thanks Doc,’ Gladio smiled. ‘I’ll get Ignis wrapped up in his bed right away.’

‘Wait a minute, Gladio, I can’t allow you to go to this trouble,’ Ignis shook his head, feeling himself go dizzy with the motion.

‘I’m not arguing with you Ignis, it’s just gonna happen,’ Gladio reached out to help steady Ignis on his feet again. He nodded at the doctor. ‘Thanks again Doc. I’m not gonna let him outta my sight until he’s better.’

‘Good luck,’ the doctor nodded. ‘Ignis, perhaps you will take my professional advice here: just let Gladiolus help you. Accepting help is not weak, and it is not a burden on the people offering it. I really hope you can come to see that.’

Ignis pursed his lips, looking immensely displeased, but nodded. ‘Thank you, doctor.’

‘You’re welcome, Ignis,’ the doctor smiled. ‘Come back and see me if your condition doesn’t start improving by the end of the week, alright? And Gladio, do keep an eye on your boyfriend’s condition and come see me if anything worsens, alright?’

Ignis did not correct the doctor on his incorrect assumption, assuming Gladio would take care of that and inadvertently step all over Ignis’ fragile heart in the process. But instead, he merely smiled. ‘You got it, doc. Thanks again. C’mon Iggy, let’s get you home so you can start getting better.’

Ignis allowed himself to be steered back out into the hall and in the direction of the parking garage, mind whirring as he tried to figure out why Gladio hadn’t corrected the doctor’s assumption through the fog whirling around in his brain. He wondered why the doctor had even made that assumption in the first place. It wasn’t as though he and Gladio were much closer than any other pairs of close friends.

The realisation that Gladio had already steered him all the way to his car and was opening the door for him jarred Ignis out of the current maze of his mind and back to reality. He allowed himself to be packed gently into the passenger seat, Gladio leaning over him to buckle him in. Ignis tried his best not to let his breath hitch when Gladio came so close, but failed miserably. Gladio looked down at him, worry etched into his features.

‘Don’t worry Iggy, we’re gonna get you your medicine and get you home, okay?’ Gladio smoothed Ignis’ hair down so tenderly it made Ignis want to cry. Gladio felt his forehead again for a minute before closing the passenger-side door and going around to get into the driver’s seat.

Ignis must have dozed off in the car sometime between Gladio leaving the Citadel parking garage and arriving at his apartment, as he awoke to Gladio unbuckling his seatbelt and moving to lift him out of the car.

‘I can walk, Gladio,’ Ignis rasped out, coughing to clear his throat before trying again. ‘I can’t have you troubling yourself more than you already are.’

Gladio heaved a sigh. ‘I hope we’re not going to be having this argument the whole time until you’re better, Iggy. Making sure you’re okay could never be a burden, and I never want you to think you’re not worth it, okay?’

Ignis really didn’t have the strength in him to argue, nor did he really want to. Gladio was being so kind to him, so very sweet and tender, and Ignis never wanted it to end, even as he knew it was only out of pity that Gladio was being this way. Knowing that hurt almost as much as never having experienced it in the first place. Almost, but not quite.

Even though he knew it would only hurt him more later, Ignis allowed Gladio to gather him up into his arms and carry him out of the parking lot and into his apartment building. He dozed off again on the trek up the elevator and awoke to Gladio setting him down onto his bed.

‘Don’t fall back asleep yet, okay?’ Gladio said quietly. ‘You need to take the medicine first.’ He held up a bag from the pharmacy, where he must have stopped while Ignis slept in the car. ‘Then you can sleep all you want.’

Ignis nodded and Gladio disappeared out into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water. Through the slight haze of his fever, Ignis felt a swirl of warm emotion well up in his chest, making it feel fuller than the infection already did. Pity or no, Gladio was truly a good friend to him, and Ignis, as he often did, wondered just what he had done to deserve him in his life.

Gladio returned with a glass of water and handed it to Ignis. He opened the pill bottles, shaking one of each into Ignis’ hand. ‘Have you eaten anything today? You need some strength to fight off infection.’

Ignis nodded. ‘I had breakfast while Noctis was studying before school. Don’t worry about me Gladio.’

‘Don’t you dare say you’re fine,’ Gladio cut in. ‘You’re sick. It’s okay to let people help you, Iggy.’ He reached out to run his hand through Ignis’ hair with an expression on his face that completely confused Ignis, who had never seen it before. ‘I wish I knew what was going on up in there so I could make you understand just how much you’re worth. It’s way more than just making sure you’re okay when you’re sick. I know that much at least; I wish you’d figure it out too.’

The softness of Gladio’s voice and touch were too much. Ignis felt a stray tear escape his eye and he looked down, dislodging Gladio’s hand and wiping it away. He felt the bed jostle beside him as Gladio sat down next to him, pulling him into an awkwardly sideways hug.

‘Shh, Iggy. It’s okay,’ Gladio murmured and Ignis realised through the haze of fever and sleepiness that he had actually started crying. Gladio twisted to pull him into a tighter hug, rubbing his back soothingly. ‘You can’t cry, Iggy. I don’t really think that’s good for your lungs.’

Ignis did indeed feel a slight wheeze coming on and fought to control his breathing. He felt so stupid, breaking down and crying like this, without any apparent reason, in front of Gladio. He must be thinking Ignis to be an absolute mess right now. He certainly wouldn’t blame him in the slightest if he thought less of Ignis for not being able to control his baser emotions over something as silly as a little fever delirium.

‘There you go,’ Gladio pulled back slightly with a smile when Ignis was finally able to get his breathing back to normal. ‘Wow, those drugs are fast-acting, huh? Let’s get you to bed.’

Ignis allowed Gladio to help him find his pyjamas, noticing that Gladio seemed to hesitate before leaving to let him change in peace. Ignis felt like a useless idiot seeing Gladio, even momentarily, doubt his capability of completing such a  laughably simple task.

Gladio knocked before re-entering and taking Ignis’ clothes from him. ‘I’ll take care of that, just get yourself to bed. You heard the doctor, you need to rest. If I have to tie you to the bed, so help me, I will.’

Ignis snorted, but broke into a hacking cough, regretting that decision quite completely. Gladio was hovering worriedly in an instant, rubbing Ignis’ back and wondering aloud what he could do to help. Ignis allowed himself to be pushed into bed, Gladio carefully tucking the sheets around him and smiling down at him.

‘Get some sleep, Iggy,’ Gladio smoothed Ignis’ hair down again. ‘I’ll be here if you need anything, okay? And don’t you dare think you’re troubling me, I _want_ to be here for you. So quit fighting me and just let me help, will ya?’

Ignis nodded, feeling his eyelids growing heavy again. He barely had time to wonder what he had ever done to deserve Gladio again before consciousness failed him and he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ignis woke up completely confused, but all he knew was that he had been immensely, completely terrified. He registered a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around him, rocking him gently side to side as he trembled wildly in fear. He turned his head slightly to see it was Gladio holding him, murmuring calming words into his ear as he rocked.

‘You really with me this time or still dreaming?’ Gladio asked quietly when he noticed Ignis watching him. ‘We’re lucky Iris used to get night terrors or you woulda scared the absolute shit outta me.’

Ignis felt himself calming down as the warmth and comfort of Gladio enveloped him, but could not seem to summon his lucidity back in full. Words failing him, he merely twisted himself fully, throwing his arms around Gladio’s neck, burying his face into his chest and inhaling that familiar, comforting scent of the best friend he had come to love so much.

‘You’re okay, Iggy, I’m here,’ Gladio tightened his arms around Ignis, rubbing soothing circles on his back. ‘Go back to sleep. I’ll stay with you, maybe that’ll help.’

‘I don’t deserve you,’ Ignis mumbled into Gladio’s chest, allowing himself to be manoeuvred back down and under the covers.

‘Bullshit, Iggy,’ Gladio continued to hold Ignis comfortingly against his chest. ‘That medicine’s got you thinking crazy things.’

‘I don’t,’ Ignis insisted. ‘You’re so caring and perfect, and I just… you’re such a good friend and I can’t keep myself from falling in love with you, even though you’ll never want me that way but I’m so weak I just can’t stop.’

‘More bullshit,’ Gladio’s voice was softer now, face burying itself into Ignis’ hair. Ignis could feel soft lips against his scalp and thought he had probably fallen asleep and was dreaming again. His imagination had really stepped it up too, he could almost believe Gladio was holding him there, kissing his head so tenderly and telling Ignis he wasn’t an idiot at all for loving him, that it wasn’t completely hopeless. It was such a good dream, Ignis really never wanted to wake up.

‘Go back to sleep, Iggy,’ Gladio whispered. ‘We can talk about this when you aren’t drugged up to the Astrals’ realm. I kinda hope this isn’t all fever and drug delirium either… I could really go for you telling me you love me again.’

‘I do love you,’ Ignis muttered sleepily, feeling his brain going black around he edges again. He didn’t want unconsciousness to claim him again and take all of this sweetness away, but even as he fought, he knew he was powerless against the onslaught of sleep and quickly succumbed. But as he drifted off, Ignis could have sworn he felt lips on his forehead, even as he knew that was almost one hundred percent just fever delirium.

 

* * *

 

When Ignis awoke next, the haze of his fever had lessened slightly. He still felt a little sluggish, and knew he wasn’t at his cognitive best, but at least he felt the delirium brought on by fever and medication side-effects lifting. He looked around, finding that he had at some point migrated to the sofa and realised with a blush that his head was rather comfortably pillowed in Gladio’s lap while he read his book.

‘You awake?’ Gladio looked down at him, setting his book aside and reaching down to feel Ignis’ forehead. ‘Hmm, you’re still pretty warm, but I think it’s a bit better than it was. How’re you feeling?’

‘Like I’ve been run over by a herd of garula, but slightly less hellish than I did before I fell asleep,’ Ignis figured he should probably sit up and stop lying in Gladio’s lap like this, lest his heart run away from him. But the way Gladio’s hand rested so tenderly against his forehead, and the soft way he was looking down at him froze Ignis in his place. He didn’t care that it would likely hurt him more later on, he wanted Gladio’s tender care to last as long as it could. It felt a little duplicitous, letting Gladio be so kind out of what he knew was simply friendship, while Ignis was relishing in whatever close contact he could get, if only to feed future fantasies of what it might be like to have Gladio love him back.

‘Well, you sound a lot more lucid than you did earlier,’ Gladio smiled, hand moving from Ignis’ forehead and into his hair. ‘Those pills are really doing a number, huh? I’m a bit sad you have to take a few more doses, I don’t think you’re enjoying it much, huh?’

‘Honestly, I think I’m probably far too delirious to notice or care while under their effects,’ Ignis frowned. ‘Er, have I been difficult or something?’

‘Never, Iggy, thankfully it was only one so far, but the night terrors are probably no fun for you,’ Gladio’s hand carded so torturously gently through Ignis’ hair. ‘But I _did_ really wanna talk to you about something pretty important while you’re in a right frame of mind and not drugged to hell.’

Ignis blanched, wondering just what sort of things he had let slip in his fugue state earlier. He should have foreseen that having Gladio so close while he was so out of it would be a terrible idea, but he had been so desperate to cling to any form of affection from Gladio that he was liable about to ruin everything because he couldn’t control his silly, illogical heart.

‘Did you mean it when you told me you love me in the fever and drug haze?’ Gladio’s voice and expression were both kind and gentle, but Ignis felt his heart readying itself to shatter anyways, knowing it was ridiculous of him to even entertain the idea that Gladio might not tell him off for it, sick or no. Still he was giving him an out there, generously, but Ignis couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work in order to take it, floundering uselessly as he looked up at Gladio’s far too kind expression.

‘Iggy, don’t freak out. That’s not good for your breathing,’ Gladio said quietly, hand moving to cup Ignis’ cheek so tenderly that Ignis felt his brain short-circuiting while he tried to properly assimilate that information, overwriting the nagging doubts he had crowding up his mind.

‘Are, you… do you… Gladio, you don’t mind?’ Ignis managed finally, leaning subconsciously into Gladio’s touch, the cool skin of the rough, calloused hand soothing to Ignis in more ways than simply cooling.

‘Mind, Iggy, I couldn’t be happier,’ Gladio smiled down at him. ‘I was starting to think I was reading way too much into it when you kept flirting back with me. When you said you loved me, even though you were completely delirious, well, I thought my heart was gonna burst I was so happy. And now I think it’s bursting again cos I’m so happy you meant it.’

Ignis smiled before shooting up to cough roughly, head pounding, so annoyed that his stupid lungs decided to ruin what was otherwise the most perfect moment of his life. Gladio wasn’t completely repulsed in finding out how Ignis felt, that was honestly all he could have hoped for, yet, seemingly impossibly, Gladio felt the same way about him. Ignis had never been happier, lung infection be damned.

‘Come on Iggy, we gotta get you your pills again, much as I hate to see how they affect you,’ Gladio reached out to rub his back while Ignis finished coughing. ‘Hopefully they’ll get you back on your feet soon. Have I ever got date plans for when you’re better.’

Ignis smiled ear-to-ear, allowing Gladio to lead him to the kitchen to take his medicine, unhappy to be re-entering the delirium they brought on, but all too happy to know that Gladio would be there with him to see him through it. All things considered, Ignis was almost grateful for the infection; the fever delirium had proven quite helpful. He couldn’t wait until the medication finished their work so he could see just what kind of date Gladio had planned for them.


End file.
